Write A Caption/Archive/90
=The Greatest President Ever Officially Endorses John McCain= * That thing I said in 2000 about you. I did not mean it.--64.34.166.71 00:43, 6 March 2008 (UTC) * "Come along John. I hear they're serving mashed banana and firing up an episode of Matlock in the Press Room. You like banana don't you. Yes you do!" --Careax 07:47, 6 March 2008 (UTC) =Water Released From Glen Canyon Dam= * Stephen's manly potency reaches new levels. --Careax 07:41, 6 March 2008 (UTC) =Farmers Battle Drought= * Surely economic disparity doesn't exist in a Communist Nation all of China must be suffering just like us. 04:04, 6 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =China Opens World's Largest Airport Terminal= * Uh right. 04:04, 6 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * "Hmmm... can I have a larger mop? Like one about 60 feet in width?!" --Careax 07:48, 6 March 2008 (UTC) =Twin Polar Bear Cubs Introduced In Vienna= To suggest names for the bears, click here =Never Before Seen Image Of Helen Keller Revealed= * Hey Helen want to her a joke about seeing and hearing people? 20:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon *"Stephen - his name is STEPHEN! STEPHEN!" - The Lake Effect 12:02, 8 March 2008 (UTC) * Th...th...thteefan...steefan...STEPHEN! =More Than 1 In 100 Americans Are Behind Bars= * you're all goin to hell. --GlennBecksATool 05:42, 6 March 2008 (UTC) * Working bar at the Little Person Pickpocket Inn was always a problem. Especially when it came to knee fondling and tips. --Careax 05:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) * ...only 99 out of a 100 left to go... - The Lake Effect 12:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) * We need to solve this problem by executing more murderers. 20:08, 8 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Explosion In New York's Times Square= * "I want you ... to stop blowing me up, damn it!!" --Careax 05:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) * Sign up to fight them over there so you don't have to fight them he... oh, right. -The Lake Effect 12:04, 8 March 2008 (UTC) * Throw a bomb at an empty bulding here and you're a terrorist. Send Americans over seas for profit knowing they'll have bombs thrown at them and you're a war President. Go figure. 18:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon *Yeah...what he said....buck fush--Slappy 19:46, 10 March 2008 (UTC) =Springtime In California= * Welcome to the one square mile of California which hasn't been ravaged by wildfires, floods, earthquakes, droughts, gay marriage, or Nancy Pelosi. --Careax 05:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) =Hostesses Prepare For Conference= =Iranian President, Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, Visits Iraq= * "Why no head-dress? C'mon. If you had hair like mine you'd go commando-style too!" --Careax 14:29, 10 March 2008 (UTC) =NASA Unveils A New Mars Rover= * "Sit. Stay. Good boy!" --Careax 14:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) * NASA engineer displays the international hand signal for "Get Your Ass To Mars." - The Lake Effect 15:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Wins Democrat Wyoming Caucuses= * Wyoming? Well why not oming? 00:23, 9 March 2008 (UTC)Grazon * "I'm so happy. Not only am I the first black guy to win in Wyoming, I'm the first black guy to ever visit Wyoming!" --Careax 14:27, 10 March 2008 (UTC)